1. Field
Some embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, wiring structures included in the semiconductor device have also become more highly integrated. A wiring structure may be formed using a metal to reduce electrical resistance in the wiring structure. However, it may be difficult to pattern a metal layer with a high degree of precision. Accordingly, wiring structures may be formed by a damascene process in which trenches are formed and the—wiring structure is formed in the trenches. However, over-etching may be a problem during the process of forming the trenches.